


I know you

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but anyways the rest of it is very happy, but in my defense i'm still mad at her, for hurting Derek's feelings, so i may have made Cora a dick, unlike ep 04 which was just painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf ep 04 was so painful to watch with Isaac and Derek that I fixed it ....this is what happens the next day after Stiles finds out what Derek did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you

“Dammit Derek” Stiles said immediately as he entered in the loft.

 

 

“Go home Stiles just go home.” Derek merely replied not even bothering to turn around and face the boy.

 

 

“This is about the alpha pack in town isn’t it?" Stiles quickly fired, ignoring the dismiss of his presence.  "What did they do to you Derek? Did they threaten you? Did they threaten Isaac?” Stiles had a whole rant prepared but his speech was cut short when a tight grip was around his arm and a low growl in his ear.

 

 

“He said leave.” The voice growled and as Stiles struggled to turn around he noticed it was none other than the long lost hale-Cora.

 

 

“Ah Cora I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet I’m Stiles as you may already know and am also known as the boy who never leaves or listens." Stiles responded after twisting out of the strong grip. "So Derek I know you, you’re a total martyr and if you kicked Isaac out it was to keep him safe right? You did it to protect him right?”

 

 

Stiles felt like he was pleading now because the look on Isaac and Scotts faces when they told him about what happened broke his heart. He couldn’t stand it nor could he stand the hatred they felt for Derek but why couldn’t the two of them see that it was for a reason?

 

 

“Isaac should really stop being a baby and telling everyone what happened it’s nobody else’s business." Derek mumbled.  "Besides, like I told Isaac, I have Cora now. There’s no need or room for him here anymore.” Derek’s shoulders tensed up at his own words- against his own will.

 

 

“Then why can’t you look at me?” At this point Stiles had totally forgotten Cora had grabbed him again.

 

 

Derek turned around and chanced looking Stiles in the eyes, those big round eyes slightly judging him as he tried to put on his biggest scowl with his arms folded across his chest.

 

 

“I’m not buying it Derek, I’ve seen you mad before and frustrated usually both emotions targeted towards me but I’ve also seen you hurt and dying and I can tell you’re lying right now. I know how you work Derek you push people away it’s what you do.” Stiles chanced breaking free but the grip only tightened.

 

 

“You know nothing about me.” Derek growled flashing red eyes and Stiles just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

 

“I just need to know why. If it’s the alphas then we’ll form a plan and we’ll handle it. Like we always do one way or another and you can stop with all the growling because I’m not afraid of you. I know you Derek so come on, you can trust me.”

 

 

Derek turned his back on Stiles with a grunt and said “I don’t trust anyone.” And why wasn’t Stiles surprised.

 

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, just look at you and your sister here you trust her; and she magically appeared from the ashes just a regular old phoenix isn't she? Reminding you of anyone else appearing from the dead? …ow ow ow fuck, you crazy bitch.” Derek turned back around in a hurry to see Cora pinning Stiles down baring her teeth at him.

 

 

“Cora stop you’re hurting him.” Derek commanded removing her completely and she stared at Derek in mild disbelief.

 

 

“You sympathize with this idiot?” Cora asked shocked.

 

 

“Hey!!!??? We have history together , for some reason fate keeps bringing me and this big guy together to constantly save each other." Stiles defended himself.  "Like I said before Derek, I know you and I’m not going anywhere. You can’t just be mean and throw something at me like you did Isaac and just expect me to leave, I know you better than that.” Stiles said slowly standing up.

 

 

“Peter was right he should have bitten you instead of Scott you are more loyal and smarter than you give yourself credit for. But I can’t tell you Stiles, can you just trust that I’m handling it?” Derek looked worn out as he spoke and when he met Stiles’ eyes.

 

 

“You? Yeah right, since when have you done something that didn’t go to shit eventually? You need me Derek you usually always do and I know I’m not the strong one or good at protecting myself but I am smart like you said and I’m thorough. So are you ready to tell me what happened.” Stiles suggest speaking softly.

 

 

“Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why do you trust my brother so much and why can’t you leave? Just drop it and go?” Cora screamed at Stiles clearly not liking him very much.

 

 

“Because Derek hurt someone, he hurt Isaac and now Isaac and Scott hate him and I need to fix it because I know there was a reason s to why. There’s always a reason as to why with this guy.” Stiles defended his self or at least tried.

 

 

“Then why isn’t that Scott kid here or Isaac? If they gave up on Derek so easily then why can’t you? Why can’t you just go back to them?” And her words stung so bad that Stiles winced and the hurt on Derek’s face was unbearable.

 

 

“Because they hate me as well for taking Derek’s side.” Stiles all but deflated at his own admission.

 

 

Derek's eyes widened as he said "What??"

 

  

“When they told me what you did I told Isaac ‘well I’m sure he must have had his reasons’ and they just looked at me Derek with so much hurt. I told them that you did the right thing because I know for you it probably was the right thing at least in your head and I know you only want to protect I trust your reasons.”

 

 

Derek never expected that response, he didn’t know how to handle that response because hating Stiles was easy but this? This complicated everything because Stiles is right and the boy is the only one who keeps going back, who can see right through Derek’s bullshit no matter what.

 

 

“The alphas want me to kill my own pack, they want me to join theirs for my ‘talents’ and before that happens they are going to use me to kill or hurt Isaac somehow. It’s better this way with Isaac away from me and hating me. “Derek said clenching his jaw and Stiles deflated next to him.

 

 

“That sucks dude it really does but you’re pushing Isaac and everyone else away right to Scott man. They will all go and be with Scott and hate you together and probably even form their own little pack and Scott will become his own little alpha which he can’t handle and they will all hate you. This is dangerous territory Derek because how certain are you that they want you? How sure are you that that’s their end goal?” Stiles asked and Derek and Cora went silent and still and for some reason Stiles suspected their reactions were for two different reasons.

 

 

“Cora can you leave Stiles and I for a while?” Derek turned to his sister and asked.

 

 

“And go where Derek? To the lake?” Cora asked sarcastically clearly annoyed and Stiles was equally annoyed but for far more different reasons.

 

 

“Yes or to the high school or to see Peter, I don’t know Cora you made it 6 years alone i'm sure you can make it an hour.” Derek responded back and okay Stiles may or may not have smiled like an idiot as she huffed out the door.

 

 

“Bet you wish you were still an only child huh?” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows and yes there’s the brooding frown Stiles has grown to love.

 

 

“What did you mean about Scott being an alpha?” Derek said trying to redirect the conversation.

 

 

“I’m just saying we know from experience dealing with Peter and Gerard that nothing is as obvious as it seems, Scott told me what Peter said to you how you were playing right into the alpha’s hands doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What if all of this is one big ploy to distract you, weaken you by you giving up your pack just so Scott can get stronger if Isaac and he make a pack with Scott as the alpha. What if they pin alpha against alpha or try to get you to kill Scott or them to kill you or Scott to kill Isaac I mean the possibilities are endless here Derek we have to think about them.”

 

 

Derek was quiet he didn’t want to admit it but Stiles was making a lot of sense now he felt like shit for hurting Isaac the way he did.

 

 

“Hey…don’t do that to yourself, you’re doing the thing you do when you internally beat yourself up and think everything is your fault but guess what it’s not okay? Call Isaac, talk with him and explain what happened and then all of us will figure it out together okay?” Stiles said demanding that Derek stares in the eyes and agrees.

 

 

“Fine I will.” Derek said not taking his gaze off of Stiles.

 

 

“Well good, my job here is done now if you don’t mind I have to get back to practice, cross country baby this is something I’m actually good at.” Stiles said smiling and turning around to leave.

 

 

“Stiles wait.” Derek shouted and Stiles turned around a little confused. “Since you helped me out I can help you out if you wanted.” Derek said looking at the ground.

 

 

Stiles cocked an eyebrow and asked “with what? Like seriously what are you talking about?”

 

 

Derek rolled his eyes out of habit and returned his gaze to Stiles, a smirk now pressed on his face. “I heard someone has been killing virgins.” Stiles gaped at Derek like a fish…Danny had just teased him earlier was this another tease?

 

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Stiles asked afraid to move.

 

 

“If you wanted help in that department I wouldn’t mind you know.” Derek said shrugging and Stiles was all for this plan losing his virginity to Derek freaking Hale, oh how he was all over this plan. But wait? Should Stiles tell Derek that no more virgins are going to die because that set of three has been completed? Stiles looked at Derek one last time before saying…

 

 

“What are you waiting for big guy sex me up?” Stiles dropped his bag back on the floor and smiled thinking ‘I’ll tell him afterwards.’


End file.
